While the automotive drive belts which are presently commercially available are rugged and long lived, it still happens, usually due to infrequent inspection and replacement of the belt, that the belt will rupture and fail while the automobile is being driven. The appropriate thing to do under the circumstances is to discontinue operation of the vehicle until a new drive belt is installed. Even with a replacement belt at hand, various tools and a certain amount of mechanical skill are required in order to effect satisfactory replacement of the belt. Consequently there have been serious efforts directed toward the goal of providing emergency drive belt devices and the like which can be installed more easily than a regular drive belt and which will last at least long enough to reach a service station. A number of patents have been issued directed to such devices for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,336,021, 4,258,582, 3,748,699, 4,279,606, 4,437,849, 3,922,759. The devices described in the aforementioned patents, in general, have provided significant improvements. However, further improvements in the art are desireable, particularly as regards ease of installation, taking into account the high degree of crowding of components which exists under the hoods of most modern automobiles.